horrorfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast (film)
Beast is a 2018 American horror film. Summary A mutant creature lurks inside a forest, waiting for its next prey. The creature doesn’t have to wait much longer after a group of people get into a car accident and must fight for survival against the creature. Plot A girl is running in the forest, where a creature is chasing her. She hides behind a tree and the creature runs off in the other direction to find her. As the creature runs off in the other direction, she starts to run for her life. She almost makes it to freedom but she trips over a branch. She hears the beast growling and she is dragged away into the darkness. The next day, a group of friends: Nina Hutchinson (Stefanie Scott), Levi Goodwin (Keiynan Lonsdale), Aaliyah Baxter (Sydney Park), Sam Jennings (Miles Heizer), Hunter Briggs (Brett Dier), Kennedy Walton (Madison Riley), Brooklyn Mack (Carlson Young) and Asher Lowe (Adam DiMarco), who have come to the forest to help Nina find herself again, accidentally crash into another car with two sisters Billie (Alexandra Breckenridge) and Violet Chambers (Arielle Kebbel) and Violet’s boyfriend, Leo Bradford (Douglas Smith), who have come to help Billie get some peace. The two groups decide to camp for the night in the forest until Asher goes to the bathroom, only to be killed by the creature. They run into the woods and find a cabin. They bang on the cabin door and are let inside by Nicholas (Oliver Hudson) and Connor McCarthy (Sean Grandillo), Skylar Forbes (Chelan Simmons), and Paisley Thornton (Odette Annable). Nina asks about the creature but Nicholas admits that the creature can smell and hear them but is blind. Nicholas also admits that the creature killed a girl who was in the forest for five days but she never revealed her name. Aaliyah tells Nina that she is scared but Nina tells her she will call for help. They tell Nina they will send a deputy to help them. Nina and Levi talk about how to protect the survivors but Nina tells him “Not everyone will live. Especially, Aaliyah. She can’t protect herself.” Levi argues with her, telling her “You’re her best friend. You shouldn’t say that she will die. You should help her escape. You should teach her to defend herself.” Aaliyah overhears this and is saddened that her best friend thinks she will die. Billie comforts Aaliyah and tells her “You will make it out alive. I will protect you. I’ll make sure you get out alive.” Nina tells the survivors that they need to find help on their own and asks for volunteers. Billie, Nicholas, Connor, Aaliyah, Sam and Skylar volunteer. The group find a cabin, only to find a folder and Nina takes it. She opens the cabin door, only to be attacked by the creature. Billie then grabs a cue stick and breaks it in half. She hands the other cue stick to Nina, who uses it to stab the creature in the chest, making it shriek in pain. Billie then uses her cue stick to impale the creature in the throat, killing it once and for all. The survivors celebrate their victory and Nina then reads the folder titled: Project Beast. She reads about how there are more than one creature and her eyes become wide. Skylar then says she is going out for fresh air and opens door. Nina screams for her to stop but Skylar is impaled in the chest by a creature. Nina then uses the cue stick to kill the creature. Nina explains everything to the survivors and they wait for the police to arrive. A deputy arrives only to be killed by the creature. Nina tells them that she needs to take some people to get help. Nicholas, Paisley, Kennedy and Hunter volunteer. They say their goodbyes to the group and leave. Nina then tells the others to cover themselves in dirt. Nina and the others go back to the cabin to find weapons. Nina fills a bag with weapons and they leave. A creature finds them and kills them, except Nina. The creature scratches Nina but not before Nina stabs it in its throat, killing the creature. Nina walks back to the cabin and gives them the weapons. Nina succumbs to her wound and finally dies with her friends by her side. Aaliyah then says they have to kill it before it kills all of them. They then go to bed with Aaliyah and Levi sitting next to Nina’s body. They then look in the back of the cabin to see if the creature got inside. While they are distracted, Connor drags Nina’s body outside for the creature to feed on while he escapes. Aaliyah argues with him saying “She’s my best friend. We have to bury her properly.” Connor then says “I’m trying to keep myself alive. That thing will be distracted by feeding on her body. You can come with me but I’m not staying.” Connor is then pulled outside and eaten. Leo tries to close the door but is dragged outside and killed. Levi tells the others to escape, risking his life for the others. Levi then locks himself in the cabin and pours gasoline everywhere. The creature barges inside the cabin and wounds Levi but not before Levi throws the lighter and the cabin blows up with Levi and the creature. Billie and Violet are walking in the woods together and Violet confesses that she slept with Billie’s boyfriend before he died. Billie then pushes her off the cliff into the water, leaving her fate unknown. Aaliyah, Brooklyn and Sam question about Violet’s whereabouts and Billie lies, telling them that she was killed by the creature. They then set up camp and Sam and Brooklyn rests while Billie and Aaliyah keep watch. Aaliyah says that she knows Billie lied about Violet dying and she overheard their conversation but tells her she understands. The three survivors are walking in the woods until the creature appears and attacks them, killing Brooklyn. Billie tells Aaliyah and Sam to run while she distracts the creature. Billie runs back to the cabin and finds a shotgun inside the police cruiser. The creature then attacks her and she hits it with the shotgun. Billie then loads the shotgun and shoots it in the head, killing the creature. Aaliyah and Sam then have a conversation about how they met and miss their friends. Aaliyah says “I still have hope that we will make it.” Sam asks “What if we don’t?” and Aaliyah says “Then, at least we tried. All we can do is try. If we don’t make it then we’ll be with our friends.” Aaliyah and Sam are attacked by the creature and Aaliyah and Sam work together to kill the creature. They then run to find Billie. Billie then finds Aaliyah and Sam but they tell her to run. The three survivors then hide in a tree until the creatures leave. Sam says that he’ll distract them but they both are against it since he will die. Sam says “As long as you two make it out alive, I’ll be okay. It’s like you said Aaliyah, I’ll be with our friends. Take care you two.” Sam jumps down from the tree and distracts the creatures. Sam is then killed by the creatures. Billie and Aaliyah quietly come down from the tree but Aaliyah steps on a branch, making the creatures turn in their direction and they run. Aaliyah then tells Billie that they have to fight back. Aaliyah and Billie fight off the creatures together and manage to defeat them. They both smile at each other as they have won but Aaliyah is attacked by another creature and Billie shoots it down. Aaliyah and Billie then have a tearful conversation and Aaliyah dies in Billie’s arms. Billie is infuriated at the losses. Billie tells the creature to wake up. The creature is breathing slowly and Billie says “Go to hell, you ugly motherfucker.” Billie then pulls the trigger, blasting the creature’s head off with the shotgun. Billie then runs into the forest and drives off in the police cruiser. Billie then starts to laugh until it turns into a cry. She pulls over to vomit and another creature pops up, while Billie screams in terror. Cast Stefanie Scott as Nina Hutchinson Keiynan Lonsdale as Levi Goodwin Sydney Park as Aaliyah Baxter Alexandra Breckenridge as Billie Chambers Arielle Kebbel as Violet Chambers Oliver Hudson as Nicholas McCarthy Douglas Smith as Leo Bradford Sean Grandillo as Connor McCarthy Miles Heizer as Sam Jennings Carlson Young as Brooklyn Mack Brett Dier as Hunter Briggs Chelan Simmons as Skylar Forbes Madison Riley as Kennedy Walton Odette Annable as Paisley Thornton Adam DiMarco as Asher Lowe Deaths Unknown Girl- Dragged away into darkness. (Creature #1) Asher Lowe- Mauled. (Creature #1) Creature #1- Stabbed in its chest and impaled in the throat with cue stick. (Nina Hutchinson and Billie Chambers) Skylar Forbes- Impaled in her chest with clawed hand. (Creature #2) Creature #2- Stabbed multiple times with cue stick. (Nina Hutchinson) Deputy- Clawed in his throat and dragged into the forest. (Creature #3) Paisley Thornton- Mauled. (Creature #3) Kennedy Walton- Impaled in her stomach with clawed hand. (Creature #3) Hunter Briggs- Head ripped off. (Creature #3) Nicholas McCarthy- Slashed in his stomach with clawed hand and intestines fall out. (Creature #3) Creature #3- Stabbed in its throat with machete. (Nina Hutchinson) Nina Hutchinson- Scratched in her stomach and died of blood loss. (Creature #3) Connor McCarthy- Eaten. (Creature #4) Leo Bradford- Dragged and throat ripped out with teeth. (Creature #4) Levi Goodwin and Creature #4- Blown up in house. (Levi Goodwin) Violet Chambers?- Pushed off a cliff and into the water. (Billie Chambers) Brooklyn Mack- Chest ripped open. (Creature #5) Creature #5- Shot in the head with shotgun. (Billie Chambers) Creature #6- Stabbed in his chest and head chopped off with machete. (Aaliyah Baxter and Sam Jennings) Sam Jennings- Mauled. (4 Creatures) 4 Creatures- Stabbed with machete or shot with shotgun. (Aaliyah Baxter and Billie Chambers) Aaliyah Baxter- Wounded. (Creature #11) Creature #11- Head blasted off with shotgun. (Billie Chambers) Billie Chambers?- Attacked. (Creature #12) Survivors Billie Chambers? Violet Chambers? Possibly a few more creatures Sequel It has been announced that a sequel is in the works. It is unknown at the time what the film is about and if Alexandra Breckenridge and Arielle Kebbel will return to their respective roles or if there will be only new characters. User:Fredball14 has stated that he would love for both actresses to return to the film but it depends on their schedule.